Prima Nocte
by Change is coming
Summary: Una pareja recuerda como se conocieron y como llegarona compartir el lecho esa noche. Shikatema... REVIEWS! Oneshot


Naruto, Temari, Shikamaru y todos los demas personajes nombrados aqui le pertenecen a Kishimoto-sensei ... y por supuesto que no a mi...

Esta idea se me ocurrio despues de ver por 135ta vez cuando Sally conocio a Harry, en el discurso final, me parecio muy adecuado para esta pareja... bueno espero que les guste!!

bueno, esto es un one shot y es bastante raro... no se...

solo para asegurarnos... esto es un Shikaxtema... (que raro de mi...¬.¬, si ya se, prometo que mi proccimo fic sera de alguna otra pareja, dicho de paso pidan de la que les guste mas)

* * *

**Prima Nocte**

Entrada la noche sobre Konoha, en un pequeño departamento una pareja conversa tranquilamente, mientras las sabanas los tapaban. Sus ojos se encontraban entre si con un brillo especial.

-La primera vez que nos vimos nos odiamos- murmuro ella

-Tu me odiaste, yo no a ti- contesto con una expresión tranquila

-Como para no odiarte ¡Me humillaste y enzima te rindes!- grito a su compañero

-¡Mendokuse!, eres demasiado problemática- llevándose los brazos a la nuca

-La segunda vez te salve la vida- contesto cubriéndose el torso desnudo, con la sabana mientras se incorporaba

-Si, y descubrí que asustabas mas que mi madre- sin apartar la mirada del techo

-Y yo descubrí que eras un lindo bebe llorón- apretándole cariñosamente una mejilla

-Ahg!, aun no entiendo porque te tuviste que quedar en el hospital conmigo… tus hermanos no se quedaron a esperar ni a Kiba, ni a Lee, ni a Neji…- frunciendo el seño

-Porque no tenía nada mejor que hacer, señor lagrimas-

-¿Acaso nunca te vas a olvidar de eso?- pregunto fastidiado

-No- contesto, con una amplia sonrisa

-La tercera vez que nos vimos **yo** te salve el trasero, deberías de tenerme un poco más de gratitud- recordó incorporándose

-Claro que te tengo gratitud- acariciando su mejilla suavemente

-Pero me sigues llamando así…- refunfuño cruzando los brazos.

-Es porque esa vez nos hicimos amigos…-

-Si...¿Porque tuve que ceder en eso?- sonando casi exhausto de solo recordarlo

-Porque hacemos un gran equipo para las misiones…-

-¿Un Dos en Uno?...- dedicándole una mirada picara

-Exacto, y después tu te enamoraste de mi- devolviéndosela con una amplia sonrisa

-No, tú te enamoraste de mí, yo solo intente hacer lo que un hombre tiene que hacer- algo sonrojado.

-¿Ir corriendo a Suna con la peor excusa que se te pudo haber ocurrido?-

-Temari ¡De verdad necesitaba esa hierba!!- se quejo completamente rojo

-Mentiroso además de bebe llorón- respondió burlonamente

-Igualmente tu no te quejaste cuando te bese…- respondió desviando la mirada mientras el color de sus mejillas se apagaba.

-Ah… cierto...¿Porque me besaste si supuestamente la que estaba enamorada de ti era yo?- pregunto con un dedo sobre sus labios, fingido inocencia.

-Tiene algún sentido esta discución Temari?- otra vez sonrojándose

-No- divertida con los cambios de color del rostro de su acompañante.

-Entonces ¿Por que seguimos discutiendo esto?-

- Porque aun no me contestaste-

-Esta bien digamos que ambos nos enamoramos, a quien el importa quien lo hizo primero, lo cierto es que nos enamoramos- respondió fastidiado.

-Pero no se lo podíamos decir a nadie- recordó entristecida desviando la vista a la ventana

-Ese baka de Naruto me hizo saltar el corazón con esa estupidez de que si estábamos saliendo- recostando al espalda en el cabezal de la cama, cruzando los brazos y cerrando los ojos.

-Fue por eso que dejamos de vernos un tiempo-

-Si, justo cuando mas te necesite decides desaparecerte- entreabriendo sus ojos y mirándola acusadoramente.

-No seas injusto- protesto cruzándose de brazos al igual que el- ¡También yo tuve problemas!, mi hermanito fue secuestrado por un Transexuado y Pinocho, muerto por la organización con peor gusto de moda y revivido por la anciana Chiyo…- largando un gran suspiro de indignación

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver?, nosotros estábamos bajo advertencia de que Akatsuki podría aparecer en cualquier momento para llevarse a Naruto y enzima un fanático religioso loco mato a mi maestro- relato algo entristecido

-Había que proteger mas que nada en ese momento a la villa, además, de que te quejas nos vimos en los exámenes siguientes-

-Si pero no es lo mismo, tu aun tienes a tu hermano yo no tengo a mi sensei…-

-Ya lo se, por eso me mude definitivamente a Konoha para hacer de embajadora- contesto acomodando su cabeza sobre su pecho.

-¿Y yo Feliz?- pregunto arqueando una ceja

-Me pediste matrimonio a los dieciséis Shika…- contesto levantándose nuevamente para mirarlo a los ojos

-Y tú dijiste que no- contesto enfadado otra vez cruzando sus brazos.

-Solo dije que esperaras unos años más, sino me iba a sentir una infanticida- explico terminando de incorporarse

-¿Y no te sentiste así la primera vez que lo hicimos?- pregunto mirándola con una picara expresión en su rostro

-Eh…, fue diferente- volteándose al frente, algo sonrojada y nerviosa

-No, no lo fue…- contesto tranquilamente acercándose a ella sobre las sabanas- tu tenias dieciocho y yo quince…-

-Ya nos casamos¿Tiene importancia todo eso?- contesto enojada con el hecho de que el le ganara una discusión de esas.

-Fuiste tu la que quiso comenzar con esto- le recordó tranquilamente volviéndose para atrás acostándose otra vez, feliz por su victoria

-Solo quise recordar todos los momentos importantes hasta el día de hoy- contesto acostándose junto a él, algo enfadada todavía.

-Te amo- susurro el acariciándole un mechón rubio

-¿Porque tienes que ser así?- refunfuño ella

- ¿Así como?- pregunto inocentemente

-Tan…. Dulce, … señor lagrimas- contesto ella besando su mejilla

-Nunca vas a dejarme de llamar así verdad- sonriéndole tiernamente

-No, porque hoy también lloraste- contesto separándose de el otra vez para sentarse

-Eso no fue llorar- replico

-No mientas yo vi esa lagrimita salir de tus ojos cuando dije que aceptaba- pasando un dedo sobre su mejilla simulando la lagrima

-Oye, tú también lloraste-

-Si pero yo soy mujer-

-¿Eso que tiene que ver?- incrédulo por la contestación de su reciente esposa.

-¿Acaso tu no eras el que siempre fastidia con eso de los hombres y la mujeres?- recordó ella

-Mendokuse Temari, si va a ser así toda nuestra vida de casados llamo a Tsunade para que lo anule- se quejo sentándose al borde de la cama amagando a levantarse

-Valla¿Y ni siquiera te vas terminar tu primer noche de casado?- Pregunto con una voz terriblemente seductora, aun sentada

-Déjamelo pensar, puede que pierda más de lo que gano…- dijo volteándose hacia ella, pero no termino de decir la frase ya que sus labios se unieron a los de ella mientras que sus delicadas manos rodeaban su cuello.

-Te amo, cabeza de piña- murmuro ella al separarse del beso

-Y yo a ti, mujer problemática- empujándola para volver a acostarse enzima de ella- ¿Alguna vez te dije como pensaba que seria mi vida?-

-Shikamaru cállate de una vez- lo interrumpió fastidiada

-Eh ¿Por qué?- pregunto el sorprendido

-Solo cállate- dijo ella atrayéndolo mas hacia su cuerpo, mientras rodeaba su cuello con sus brazos y sus caderas con sus piernas.

Fin...

* * *

GRACIAS POR LEERLO!!!! 

BESOS!! Y DEJEN REVIEWS!!!!!!

Y recuerden con su review pueden decidir cual sera la proccima pareja de la que escriba


End file.
